Variations in temperature and process may influence the operation of traditional memory technologies implemented in conventional memory architectures. Such variations generally affect the reliability of memory devices. Some conventional memory architectures include circuitry to improve the reliability of memory devices over fluctuations in temperature and process. One approach uses a transistor device as a thermometer and a feedback circuit to change operation of memory cells, such as transistor or gated-based memories (e.g., DRAM, Flash, etc.), for the purposes of addressing the effects of temperature changes. While such circuitry is functional, the conventional techniques of reducing the effects of temperature and process variations are not well suited for other memory technologies.
There are continuing efforts to improve memory architectures to compensate for parameter variations that affect the operation of memory elements in cross-point memory architectures.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings. Note that most of the reference numerals include one or two left-most digits that generally identify the figure that first introduces that reference number. Although the previous Drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited to those specific examples. Furthermore, the depictions are not necessarily to scale.